The Lady of Zero
by Reblog Lady
Summary: The liberation Front,a organization created by Suzume Takashi to free japan.The untold story of Code Geass from Suzume's eyes, from meeting lelouch,to the black rebellion, and to his death.What else had happened in that span of time? better than it sounds
1. The Day a Sparrow Flew

**Mk so this new fanfic is in honor of my friend. On fanfic shes known as Mizuri so check out her stories to. Some of the characters are made up from us. Enjoy!...**

_**Suzume's P.O.V -**_

"Suzy-chan!" I turned around to see Livi running toward me.

"I heard you got asked out by the whole baseball team! Your soooo lucky!"she said smiling.

"Now about this morning who the fuck ate my dango? Ill beat the living hell out of them when I find out who did…Minoru-kun even made it special for me" Livi quickly added showing rage but then sadness all at the same time.

I guess you could say Livi is the master of emotion. Moon swings are her specialty. Livi was a eleven-Britannian half-breed that could kick your ass in a fight any day. Trust me…ive seen it. She had shoulder length blond/brown hair, big green eyes, and was medium height but considerably short compared to most people.

"Livi watch your language or ill have to wash your mouth out with soap." I lectured walking through the hall.

"I-im so sorry Suzy-chan! I didn't mean to spoil the morning with my nasty dirty words! I wont do It again I promise!"

More mood change….

_**Later...**_

Looking around my new home room I noticed a few people glaring at me. I guess some britannians hate the fact that Japanese like herself go to school with them. Sighing I finished unpacking the rest of my thoughts just in time for a young girl to appear at the door.

"Hello I'm Milly Ashford, you must be Suzume." The girl spoke to me with a grin. She had blond hair that made me go blind for a moment.

"U-mm Hello Milly-sama," I replied with an extra smile.

"Well! I'll be showing you around the school soooo follow me!" The girl grabbed my hand and off we went.

_**End of School**_

I sighed with relief as I walked down the halls. I'd survived my first day with no casualties, but I hated how every guy stared at me as if I was dessert. I had one class with Livi so at least I knew one person.

"Hey! Suzume! Like wait up," Looking over my shoulder I saw Milly running up to me.

"Come on I want to take you somewhere no questions asked mk?"

I had wanted to go back to my room and relax but I just nodded my head and followed her. We came to a huge ballroom room that had a table, sofas, one of those cat houses, and a small chess set in the corner. I noticed a few other people were here.

"Suzume, I want you to meet the Student Council, This is Shirley, Kallen, Suzaku, and Rivalz." She pointed to each one. Shirley had long flowing red hair and a cheerful expression, Kallen also had red hair but it was shorter and she had an innocent/shy look, Suzaku had short brown hair and gray like eyes, and Rivalz had blue hair that was cut into a unique hairstyle.

Milly just looked at me with a wink and said, "Just call me Prez, mk!" 3.

"Nice to meet you Suzume! Wow your even much more beautiful that Prez described," The girl name Shirley said.

"Hello, welcome, I'm Kallen."

"I'm Suzaku, don't worry, Prez only said good things about you"

"Ditto!"

"Well from now on you're a part of the Student Council!" Milly said with a demanding voice.

I turned to her shocked, "what?"

The door opened behind me opened and a cat ran inside.

"Arthur! There you are!, were you with Lulu this whole time?" Shirley asked picking up the cat.

I noticed a boy had entered with the cat. He had black hair and purple eyes, just like me...My heart skipped a beat for a moment.

"Suzume, this is Vice President Lelouch, but we just call him lulu o hey wait? Lulu..Suzu….hahahah that's catchy."Milly introduced.

"Hello, Suzume I hope Milly hasn't given you a hard time," he replied coolly.

"Hey! That's no fair!" she exclaimed.

For the next hour Rivalz tried to beat Lulu in chess and I got to know Shirley and Suzaku pretty well. Shirley has had a crush on Lulu ever since grade school or so Milly says, and Suzaku was in the Britannian army.

"Suzy-chan!"I flinched… only one person called me that.

"Suzy-chan! Help me! Its night of the living club executives!" Livi burst through the door and tackled me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw indeed a bunch of people try to crowd into the room.

"Miss Milain! Please join the track and field club!"

"No! join the soccer club!"

"The flag-football club"

"Horse riding club!"

"Karate club!

"Drama Club!"

Livis head perked at this…

"U-um…Drama club?" she asked looking at the girl with the flyer.

"O yes! The drama club is where we hold plays and performances and we act!"

"Really? U-um….can I join?" Livi mumbled hiding behind Suzume.

The rest of the club "executives" left the room groaning while the drama executive excitedly told Livi the club auditions before being pushed out my Milly.

"Sorry guys this is my child-hood friend Livi." I said introducing her to the student council

"Hello…sorry for interrupting you guys but I just had to get away." Livi quickly grabbed her bag and mine and said goodbye.

"Sorry I got to go but I'll be here tomorrow for sure" I motioned following Livi .

"The Black Knights are on the move again Suzy…are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded, "Yes of course."

_**To be Continued**_

**Well please review! I hope you enjoyed the first ch. And Rhesa this is for you! **

**Next Time!:**

**"Wow Suzume your in the Black Knights headquarters! Whats it like?"**

**"Livi shush im trying to find any clues about zero**

**"Well okay then! Im gonna go poke ur brothers eye patch.**

**"LIVI!"**

**"Shush Suzy! Ur suppose to be finding zero not talking to me!,"**

**"..."**

**Next time! Ch. 2 Suzume Gets Caught**

**"Hahaha This is Livi signing off saying! Sayonara! Arigato!, and Happy Halloween!" **


	2. Lady Debut

Ch.2 Lady Debut

**Suzume's Pov-**

My breath quickened as the adrenaline rush hitched while my hands griped the controls. This was the moment I had been waiting for ever since that day.

_Flash Back_

"_W-who is that! It seems that a masked man has interrupted the execution of Suzaku Kururugi!"_

"_Dear citizens of area 11….no…..Japan! I am Zero! I have come to free Japan from under the boot of Britannia oppression along with the Black Knights!."_

_I stared at the television screen unable to say a single word. Even though I didn't know it already but there, standing upon what to me was a golden light would be the person who would change the fate of Japan. _

"_Starting now I will lead the Black Rebellion! But of course there is something I should confess…The man Suzaku Kururugi did not kill your beloved Clovis…..I…..Zero did!"_

_The cup I had held had slid from my fingers and shattered next to me and a smile grew._

_End of Flash Back_

"Well my lady are you ready?"

I smiled as the familiar voice came from the communicator.

"Yes" I replied before I activated my knightmare frame.

"hai! Ganbatte Kudasai!

"Thanks." I replied before I pressed forward on the controls

**Lelouch's POV**

'Damn it! The plan was going perfect but that new knightmare is back and ruining it!' I thought as an entire squad was lost on the screen.

Pressing a button on the panel fiercely I commanded, "Q-1 cover the command force, we need to capture those knightmare frames quick."

"Yes Zero!" Kallen replied and soon her frames dot was moving fast.

"Zero! That knightmare frame! Its ba-." The voice was quickly cut off with static and followed with F-6 being lost as well as a few others.

"Zero it's the Lancelot! What do we d-."

I grew slightly panicked before trying to contact the G and L group but none answered with any avail.

'Dammit! At this rate we won't be able to steal those extra frames and the Black Knights are being cut one by one!...what do I do? What do I do?' I thought but soon an unknown dot appeared on the screen. It was purple.

"W-what in the? Zero! Another Knightmare frame showed up! And its destroying the Britannians!...wait there's more of them!"

"There's tons of them! It has to be at least 100! W-what! Now there all gone! They just disappeared all together in front of us!."

"Now it's in combat with the Lancelot….and its winning!"

My eyes grew wide…this frame was actually defeating the Lancelot? Who was the pilot?

"Zero we are done securing the frames." The communicator buzzed.

"Then quickly escape through route 6 to point MH. And tell the others to retreat." I ordered and got ready to leave as well until the purple dot had appeared right in front of mine.

"What!"

My communicator buzzed and an unfamiliar voice spoke but diffidently female.

"Zero…I will follow you" the person spoke.

'Follow? If so this is a valuable tribute to the Black Knights.'

"Who are you?" I asked.

Silence.

"I am….Lady Illusion"

That was all before the strange knightmare disappeared from the screen.

**Next Time! **

"**Suzy-Chan you got to talk to zero! Your **

"**Livi! Get to the point!"**

"**Fine, as I was saying, your sooooo lucky,"**

"**It wasn't that impressive, zero isn't very intimidating either."**

"**But Suzy-Chan, how come you kept telling me how scared you were of meeting zero?"**

"**Shush! Livi not in front of the readers!"**

**Next Time! Ch.3 The little Sparrow**

"**Hahaha This is Livi signing off saying, Sayonara, Arigato!, and Happy Thanksgiving!"**


	3. The Little Sparrow

**Okay we are back to another exciting chapter of The lady of Zero….. **** Wow that was cheesey… anyway here it is.**

Lelouch's Pov-

I looked at her for a minute frozen not only physically but mentally. I didn't know how to react, but my body did what came naturally.

"Well then follow me," I finally spoke. Conference room 2-B would be a place to talk so I turned around on my heel and headed in its direction. I had noticed C.C had disappeared. Suzume followed me as we entered the room. Taking a seat in one of its many chairs I turned my attention to her.

"What is your name?" I asked, but of course I knew the answer and zero didn't obviously.

"My name is Suzume Takashi, of the Liberation Front."

I was puzzled Liberation Front? What did she mean? "And what is this Liberation Front may I ask?"

She took a deep breath and replied, "Years ago I created the Liberation Front for one purpose only, to bring Japan out from under the boot of Britannia oppression, and…..to help my brother." She had paused when she said brother which made me think of Nunnully for some reason. "The Liberation Front is currently made up of 6 members. Each I have recruited for their skills in intelligence gathering, combat, ect."

Was this liberation front dedicated like the Black Knights? Or possibly Britannia scum?

"How can I be sure that you say what you mean? You were sneaking around after all."

She laughed, "Well I guess you just have to trust my word on it, even though it's not much."

"Very well, I guess I will have to. Tell me…what are the names of the other 5 members in the Liberation Front?"

She looked at me like I had just cracked a joke. "Sorry Zero, I do not completely trust you yet with the names, yet the lives of my friends, but knowing how smart you are you probably will figure it out soon enough."

She was good, too good. It had seemed as if negotiating was second nature.

"Very well then."

"But…I will tell you some hints. One is my brother and you already know that, another is a Britannian of high respects, a good friend is one with talent and skill, and the others you will see soon enough."

Well a riddle wasn't hard to crack after thinking about it but I'll just set it aside for a while.

"Very well….I welcome you Miss Takashi and the Liberation Front to the Black Knights. Mikuru would you care to show Miss Takashi around and get her a class 0-S uniform?" I spoke with authority and watched as Suzume was escorted out. C.C appeared beside me.

"Lelouch, she also has the power of Geass."

My eyes went wide behind my zero mask.

I looked at her.. "What?!?"

"Yes, but do not worry she hasn't used her Geass on you yet."

"Where you the one who gave it to her? C.2?" I asked as I took off my zero mask.

"Yes"

"You can give me the details later, right now we have to think about how to gain the Chinese Federation's trust and figure out more about this Liberation Front."

The Organization-

"Well It seems our little Suzume really can work miracles."

"Yes, our little bird has truly outdone herself."

"Wow I'm a little jealous that she gets to talk to zero, hahaha"

"Suzy-chan has always had that unique ability."

In the corner someone stood with a worried look on his face.

**Next Time!**

"**Yayayaya! Suzy-chan! It's this fanfic's very first OOC Time!"**

"**Ya, and I wonder what the author is going to make us do this time."**

"**Awwww come on Suzy-chan be happy! And excited!"**

"**Livi…."**

"**Yes Suzy-chan?"**

"**You remind me of someone…."**

"**Really!?! Who?!?! Tell me Suzy-chan!?!?!? I want to know! And Bun-bun does to!"**

**Livi holds up a pink stuffed rabbit and a plate of cake…**

"**I got it! Alphonse from Full metal Alchemist!"**

"…**. Yayayayay! I'm metal Boy!"**

"**I'm going to go buy a suit of armor off of Amazon and go show Shunsuke-kun!"**

**Livi leaves for the nearest compatible network wifi site……….**

"**W-wait! Livi-chan! You forgot to sign off!" –sigh-**

"**Well I guess this is my Lucky day.. This is Suzume signing off saying….."**

**Next Time! OOC Time! A Halloween Mistake?**

**The giant TV behind Suzume turns on and Livi appears.**

"**Mk! I found the nearest compatible network wifi site…………….In the Bahamas! So as I was about to say….. This is Livi signing off saying Sayonara, Arigato and Don't touch that dial!"**

"**ummmm-livi there are no commercials on this thing……"**

**Wow totally spoiler about Shunsuke so later on you'll get it.**

**Don't ask how Livi got to the Bahamas…. Even I the author don't know.**


	4. OOC Time! A Halloween Mistake?

OOC Time!

Episode 1- A Halloween Mistake?

**Suzume**- "Grrr how hard can it be to find out zero's true identity? I mean he can't be that good at hiding. This makes me so frustrated…."

**Zero**? - " Mwahahahahaha I am zero the leader of the black knights, the one who shall set the world anew!"

**Suzume**- "ZERO?!"

**Zero?** - "You'll never stop me!"

**Suzume**- "Ya? We'll see about that."

Suzume attacks zero and pins him to the ground

"Now let's see your real face!"

Taking the mask she pulls is off

"………….L…..Livi?!?"

**Livi**- *Sniff* "S-Suzy-Chan, *sniffle* you're so-oo mean!"

**Suzume**- "Livi why are you dressed as zero? Or wait?! Are you zero? But why didn't you tell your best friend?"

**Livi**- Hahahah so you've figured out my true identity, I Livi am zero."

**Suzume**- "What?"

Livi tackles Suzume back and livi's stomach growls

**Suzume**- " Livi…..your just pretending aren't you?"

**Livi**- "Well duh! Suzy-Chan I'm hungry!"

**Suzume**- "Okay Okay ill make you something, but hey were didn't you get that zero suit?"

MEANWHILE……….

**Zero**- "Hey? Where my extra suit? C.2!"

**Livi**- "Ummm…Target. It has voice changer! Hehe"

**The End!**

**Well anyway I hoped you like it since I sorta cut out a few things from my original transcript. Well please review if you love me….. Well if you love my story anyway hahaha. But don't worry! You'll get something if you review! You'll get to click the pretty green review button, and write some nice or critical words in a small light weight box that appears like magic, and either make someone's day and give them a reason to keep writing….or make someone's day a slump……hehehe slump…**

**Next Time!**

"**Im gonna kill you!"**

" **But why Suzy-Chan? Don't you want Shun-kun here?"**

" **But hes a teacher, a sensei! And and…..grrrrr."**

"**Hahah Suzy-Chan! Your face is all red!"**

**Next time! Enter! Shun-kun!**

**Hahah this is Livi signing off saying! Sayonara, Arigato, and I'm gonna sneeze!**


	5. Enter! Shun kun!

**Ohiyo! This is livi-chan! Well I'm sure you knew that. Well enjoy….**

**Suzume's POV**

"Ohiyo!" I yelled as I walked down the staircase and into the kitchen. I was wearing my school uniform and had my book bag in my hands. Sticking my head around the corner I saw my younger brother.

"Ohiyo otouto!" I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him.

He looked up from the stove and smiled back

"Ohiyo Onee-chan! Are you hungry?" he asked flipping over a pancake.

I nodded. My brother's name was Minoru, and he had messy black hair and light purple eyes like me. He was blind in one eye caused by an accident many years ago.

"I have yours and Livi-chan's lunch right here." He said holding two boxes wrapped in different colored cloths with our names sewn onto it. He put them on the table and then looked at me.

"Livi-chan isn't up yet? Shell be late if she doesn't wake up and won't be able to eat her breakfast." He added with a worried tone.

I sighed and took a deep breath and yelled, "Livi! If you don't get down here then I'm going to eat the breakfast Minoru cooked for you!"

I heard someone run down the stairs. Works every time.

"Suzy-chan! Please don't eat my breakfast! I'm up I'm up!" she caught her breath.

She had her uniform on as well but long socks on then my regular short ones. Her hair was a disaster. I sighed again. Getting up I grabbed a rice ball and shoved it in her mouth. Taking her by the shoulders I led her back upstairs to the bathroom and took a comb to her hair.

"Oww Suzy-chan! That hurts! You're pulling to hard!" she complained while she ate her onigiri.

After the ordeal we grabbed our lunch boxes and walked to Ashford Academy. Reaching our first class without being tackled my Milly was a miracle in my case seeing as she always seemed to pop out of nowhere at the wrong time. Literature was the only class me and Livi had together which was sad but great at the same time. Sitting down in a window seat I saw Shirley enter with Rivalz and Suzaku. Lelouch and Milly shortly after. Milly was about to run over to me when the teacher asked us to take our seats. She pouted and headed to a seat next to Shirley.

"Now I would like to announce that you all will be assigned a new teacher for the rest of the year."

"_Great a new teacher_" I thought to myself and looked out the window.

"Hello! I will be your new teacher for the remainder of the year! I hope I'll get to know all of you."

My head snapped around to look and the new teacher. His words sounded familiar, it couldn't be?"

"My name is Shunsuke Yukihiro." He said writing it on the black board.

I was shocked. What the hell was Shunsuke doing at her school! Why was he a sensei? I looked over my shoulder at Livi. She just had a smile and wasn't equally as surprised as myself. I was going to kill them him when I got home, better yet I could kill both of them even, and Livi could be a bonus.

"Now let's start our first lesson shall we? A warm-up question! That sounds easy enough, tell the class something you wonder or notice about life, starting with….the cute redhead! What's your name sweetheart?" Shunsuke smiled looking at Kallen.

I couldn't believe him! He was flirting in front of the whole class! Kallen's face was completely red and she managed to say her name.

"Kallen Stadfield and what I notice about life is that day-by-day nothing changes but when you look back everything does."

"Very good answer and if your life is boring and dull for you, let me spice it up."

Yep that settles it, I was going to kill him when I got home, I was going to stain the carpet with his blood and hide the corpse under Livi's bed, or maybe feed it to Songha.

He pushed his glasses up and said, "Next questioner! Livi!"

"Sometimes I wonder, why is that Frisbee getting bigger? Then it hits me."

The whole class erupted with laughter. Even I chuckled slightly. A few more people shared their ideas until they had to stop and get academic procedures in class time.

"Okay! So next we have to discuss what we will be doing for the upcoming Stage Fest."

Milly jumped up at this. That couldn't be good at all. She strode to the front of the class and smiled.

"I've already submitted our play! It's a Milly version of, Alice in Wonderland"

She clapped her hands together and everyone nodded their heads in agreement seeing as they didn't have a choice now.

"Okay we will have auditions for parts in the theater itself, so signups will be posted outside the classroom." She went back to her seat.

"Well that takes care of that, and it seems class is over so see ya tomorrow." Shunsuke added and quickly left the room just as the bell rang showing that he didn't want me to strangle him anytime soon. Livi rushed out of the room as well. Mmp cowards… The day dragged on and I met everyone for lunch.

"Suzume! Over here!" Shirley called out waving to me.

I took a seat next to Suzaku and across from Lelouch. Livi was already eating her bento box.

"Mmmm! Suzy-chan Mina-kun is the best cook ever! I can't believe you are related! You can't even boil water!" She managed to say with food in her mouth.

I blushed knowing I wasn't the best at cooking but Minoru made up for that. Livi finished her lunch and put the chopsticks in her mouth.

"Wow I don't even know how to use chopsticks like you Livi, could you teach me sometime?" Shirley asked.

Livi nodded. I looked across to Milly and saw she was grabbing something out of her bag. And quickly she stuck something onto Livi and Suzaku's heads. On their heads Milly had put fox ears.

"I've already got parts in the play for you guys! You'll be the miscevious fox siblings!"

They looked confused.

"But Milly, there aren't any Kitsune in Alice in Wonderland." Suzaku said.

"Yes but I said it was a Milly version didn't I? I have your wardrobe and even fox tails for you guys! Just come and tryout anyway mk?"

They nodded.

**School is over**

I trudged on dragging livi with me. I had to get home so I could beat the living daylight out of Shunsuke. Opening the door I yelled,

"Shunsuke! You perverted Asshole!" I yelled.

Minoru came around the corner with a worried look on his face.

"Onee-chan what's wrong?" he asked.

I ran up the stairs to drag Shunsuke to his impending doom.

"They are having a lover's spat." Livi said to Minoru while she played with the fox ears on her head.

Upstairs someone screamed.

"See, told ya!" she laughed.

"You perverted kitsune," Minoru said and went upstairs to see if Suzume needed help dragging the body down the stairs.

**Well whada ya think? To answer question please press the green button after this message**

**Next Time!**

"**Ehh?! We are Kitsune siblings? Somehow that doesn't make sense or add up"**

"**What's wrong with that Suzaku? You look cute with fox ears, and it is a remake so maybe we are the Cheshire cat?"**

"**Shunsuke!"**

"**Noooo! Livi-chan help me!"**

"**No thanks Shun-kun, I'm busy I have to memorize my lines, get suzume to help you."**

"**But she's the one mauling me!"**

"**What's your point?"**

**Next time! Ch.5 Shunsuke dead on the stage floor**

**Hahah This is Livi signing off saying, Sayonara, Arigato, and No! Suzy! Don't feed Shun to Songha! He could get sick! Who knows were Shun has been!**


	6. Shunsuke dead on the stage floor

**Ohiyo! Livi-chan here with the update! Today's update is! Don't drink orange juice with socks on and walk backwards up a hill. **** That was today's update, now! On with the story!**

**Suzume's POV**

"I can't believe you! Why would you do that? Why would you enter the school without even telling me?" I asked very crossed looking at Shunsuke.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but I knew you would say no and I wanted to do this so I went ahead with it, I thought since your busy with the Black Knights I could watch the others during school. I'm sorry I am." He replied and rubbed a hand through his messy blue hair.

"Well sorry doesn't cut it this time Shunsuke!" I said with an evil tone and reached out strangling his neck.

"Having another lover's spat are we? And this early in the morning?"

I turned around with my hands still wrapped around Shunsuke's neck. Livi was standing in the doorway with a mischievous grin. I felt my face getting red and what she had said to us and I yelled.

"No!"

I realized Shunsuke had said that at the same time I said it.

"Would you stop copying me you perverted lying creep!" I exclaimed strangling him some more. After I was satisfied with my destruction I turned around and grabbed my lunch from the counter.

"Hey Suzy-chan? Where is Mina-kun?" She asked looked up to the ceiling.

"Upstairs in his room I think." I replied munching on a pear from the fruit basket. "Why do you ask?" I managed to say with another bite of the pear.

Her expression changed and she quickly headed upstairs. I felt something was wrong so I put my breakfast down and followed. Reaching the top I turned left and saw Minoru's bedroom door already opened. Walking in I saw a lump on a four-poster bed covered by a blanket. Livi was looking down at him with her hand over his forehead.

She looked at me and said, "Suzy, I think Mina has a fever."

I hurried over instinctively and looked down at my brother's face. He was sweating so much that his pillow was soaked and his breathing was raspy and uneven. His face was red and hot to the touch which worried me because it was much worse than the normal fevers he got once in a while. I knew I had to stay home from school to take care of him. I sighed.

"Well don't worry, you go to school I'm staying here to watch him."

"No! You go to school Suzy-chan! You have a test today remember! I'll watch Mina for you, it'll be alright." She looked at me determined but pleading all the same.

I sighed. Maybe giving Livi some responsibility would be good or her. I gave in.

"Okay, but what about your audition?" I asked.

"Don't worry, let me worry about that. Now go you're going to be late and I'm sure Shunsuke is waiting downstairs to take you to school." She said and pushed me out the door.

I almost decided to walk to school and be late then to be dropped off in Shunsuke's new car (courtesy of Amy). It wasn't stunning or extra ordinary, but it looked like a car that you can get off a teacher's salary. We didn't speak to each other the whole ride so when we stopped at the front of the school I quickly grabbed my school bag and left.

_1__st__ Period_

"Hey Suzu-chan where is Livi?" Shirley asked looking at the empty seat behind me.

"O she's at home taking care of my brother. She insisted but well that's Livi for you so persistent." I laughed a little.

Literature went by quite fast probably because the whole time I was worried about Minoru. Shunsuke picked me for answers a few times and Shirley tripped in the middle of class while going to the front. Before I knew it, Math/trigonometry and Science terms were finished and I was heading for baseball club. I must have been completely out of it because I ran into something hard. Looking up I was met with a pair of lavender eyes.

"Suzume?"

"Lelouch?"

I blinked at the awkward silence that hung in the air. I realized I hadn't apologized for running into him.

"Gomen, Gomen." I stated smiling slightly.

"Its fine……Are you okay? You seem to be out of it. Is something bothering you?" He asked.

He really must read minds.

Sighing I replied, "Well yes. My brother is sick so I'm just worried about him."

"I hope he gets well soon…….But when he does could you maybe bring him to student council? There's someone I would like the two of you to meet. If that's okay."

I looked back up to him, "Of course Lelouch-san."

"Well then see you later I suppose." He said and walked away.

"_Someone I want you to meet? I wonder who it is." _I thought and shrugged it off.

"Home Run!" the coach yelled from the sidelines as I hit the baseball that was thrown at me.

The ball was indeed a home run and I dropped the bat and quickly ran around the bases sticking my tongue out at the opposite team in triumph. The day wasn't so bad. After baseball a few of the team members asked me out but I wasn't the one to want to be called Ashford's Ice doll so I used the Illusion and they saw they were talking to a trash can. I didn't know why I used the Illusion when I could have just said I was busy. Maybe I was testing it. Zero had made no attempts to contact me, and there was nothing new about the Black Knights on television so I wondered, what was Zero planning?

**Lelouch's POV**

"_This Liberation Font could be useful if I just knew who they were"_ I thought as I stopped in front of a door.

Opening it I sat at a desk and pulled out a small laptop from the top drawer. No one used this room much so it would allow me quiet.

_**Flashback**_

_One is my brother and you already know that, another is a Britannian of high respects, a good friend is one with talent and skill, and the others you will see soon enough."_

_**End of Flashback**_

I had already figured out her brother using the schools programs. Minoru Takashi was the youngest and blind in the right eye due to an accident. Britannian of high respects was easy as well. I type in McDowell on my laptop and a website popped up. The McDowell's were a respected noble house that was famous for their many industries including Knightmare frame parts. They had one daughter named Amy McDowell who is currently visiting the Chinese Federation. Along with an unnamed friend. Livi Mizuki seems to be a long term friend of Suzume making her eligible to be a member of the LF but she is also a Britannian solider making it unlikely. If she is a member then what was Suzume thinking putting Livi in the opposing side? Shunsuke seems to be another possible member seeing as in class Suzume was flustered and angry. I closed my laptop. Minoru Takashi, Amy McDowell, Livi Mizuki, and Shunsuke Yukihiro were or possibly members of the Liberation Front. I smirked. Suzume, what an interesting girl indeed.

**Shunsuke's POV**

I trudged down the hallway towards the Ashford Academy's personal theater. I had scripts under my arm that Milly had forcefully shoved at me.

"Shun-kun!" I heard someone yelling at me.

Turning around I saw Livi running down the hall at full speed. I couldn't resist what I was about to say.

"No running in the hallways! Or I'll give you detention!"

"Ya right Shun." She laughed and stopped beside me.

I blushed knowing it was true. I could never give out a detention considering the guilty looks people give me. It made me feel guilty. Then I realized something.

"Hey Livi, you said a few minutes ago that you were just leaving the house. How did you get here so fast? It takes 20 minutes or so to get here."

She stopped and looked down. I realized what she must have done.

"Suzume is going to kill you and it's not a figure of speech." I said and pushed up my glasses while I imagined Suzume's face once she found out what Livi had done.

"Well! I didn't have much of a choice. It was either get here quick or get here late." She said rubbing the back of her head.

We walked into the lobby and through the double doors leading to the stage. I sat in my seat at the very front that had a desk so I sprawled out the scripts and took a look at the audition forms.

"Finally Livi! I have been waiting for you, now I want you to put this on." Milly explained and stuffed a small box at Livi while pushing her towards the changing room.

"Now let's have the first audition for Alice!" Milly yelled and took her seat next to me.

"First up is Diane Hoffman." I stated and looked back to the stage where a girl strode on looking pretty sure of herself.

"Begin." I stated.

"Theeeeeee HILLS! Are aLivE! With the soooooundddd offfff MusiC!" she sang or probably tried to sing would be the right phrase.

"Stop!" I screamed holding my head.

That was probably the worst singing I've heard in a long time, and to top it off it wasn't even the right song to the right play!

"Milly-sempai! I put on my costume." Livi announced and walked to the side of the stage.

I looked up still holding my head and trying to get rid of the horrible ringing in my head.

"Livi! It's perfect! I knew I had good taste." Milly exclaimed smiling at her creation.

She had white fox ears instead of orange ones like the day before with a matching tail. She had a white sun dress that stopped at her knees and white leggings that extended a little below the knee so you could see them. Quite fetching I may add, and sure caught the attention of half the male population. Milly poked me and gave a look that I knew probably meant, don't forget to cancel that last audition which of course I was happy to do.

"Okay now let's do the scene where Alice meets Kaede and Kaori. Suzume will play the part as Alice." She announced and sat in her seat.

Suzume walked onto the stage along with Livi and Suzaku. I tried not to laugh at what little Suzu was wearing. She was wearing a dress! Little Suzume was growing up right before my eyes! I think she knew what I was thinking because she shot me a dirty look. Suzu was wearing a light blue sundress with white trimming that stopped at her mid calf. It showed off her slender curves and to boot, it was strapless. I realized finally that I had been staring at her and shook my head. Livi was giving me the thumbs up sign which made my face turn a deeper shade of red then it was at the beginning. I put my head back down and mumbled under my breath.

"Perverted kitsune"

They began their lines.

"Why who are you strange girl?" Suzaku acted out his lines first.

Of course he was dressed up like Livi, minus the white color and dress. Instead he was red and had a red vest over a white shirt. With red pants to match.

"Well, u-u-mmm I'm Alice, and who are you?" Suzume asked.

"I'm the great Kaede who serves the Queen of Hearts. What is a girl like you doing in her woods?"

"Well I'm just trying to find my way home. Do you know how I could get home?"

"How am I supposed to know that? There is no way out of Wonderland! Now I'd leave if I were you, I'm in a good mood so I won't hand you over to the Queen. But the next time I see you well you won't be so lucky." Suzaku manically said and walked off the stage.

Suzume wandered around for a minute and spoke, "Now how am I suppose to get home? The Queen seems far to wicked and that white rabbit is gone to who knows where."

"Oh, by the way, if you'd really like to know, he went that way." Livi said appearing on stage.

"Who did?"

"The white rabbit."

"He did?"

"Who did what?"

"Went that way."

"Who did?"

"The white rabbit."

"What rabbit?"

"But didn't you just say? O never mind."

They were quite good actors in my opinion but they were cut short when Milly announced that tryouts and practice were over. That was hardly tryouts.

"Cast list will be posted tomorrow on the door!" She added and left.

Sighing I got up and waited for the others.

**Suzume's POV**

"Suzy-chan! I didn't know you could act." Livi yelled coming up to me.

"I can't act; I just tried my best that's all." I stated.

"But you were still good." She smiled at me.

I managed to smile back. I blinked in realization as I had figured out that Livi hadn't been having outrageous mood swings lately. She seemed to be stuck on excited or neutral.

"Now to get this hellish tail off my behind!"

Scratch that.

After I put on my school uniform and stuff my costume back in its case I headed back outside. I bitterly regret it. Outside everyone was crowding around a knightmare frame. It was the Akira version II. I was going to murder her. I found her talking with Suzaku laughing slightly while Suzaku seemed to be taking this as the ultimate joke.

"Livi!"

"O hi Suzy-chan."

"Why is the Akira here?" I asked with a glare.

"Well I used it to get here so I wouldn't be late for the auditions. I also wanted to try out the new upgrade Lloyd installed."

"Don't worry Suzume; she got permission to use it in a public zone." Suzaku said still laughing.

I calmed down a bit but was still mad. I remembered Minoru at home.

"Hey Livi how is Minoru-kun?"

"Don't worry he is fine. I left him with Oka-san." She answered.

My eyes grew wide.

"Tsukasa is back!?!"

**Next Time!**

"**Oka-san!"**

"**Tsukasa is back?"**

"**Yes Suzy, that's what I'm trying to tell you! Oka-san is back."**

"**He is?"**

"…**."**

**Next Time! Tsukasa, Amy, and Tigers O my!**

**Hahaha This is Livi signing off saying, Sayonara, Arigato, and off to the convention we go!**

_Just in case you didn't know_

Akira= bright clear

Kaede=maple


	7. Tsukasa,Amy,and Livi O my!

**I changed the name so It doesn't match the Next Time in the previous chapter chapter! Update…..Begins Now!.....**

**Suzume's POV**

"So how war your trip to the Chinese Federation?" I asked.

"Pleasant." Amy responded and took another sip of her juice box.

Amy McDowell was one of the members of the Liberation Front and a close friend. She had blond hair that usually was kept in two neat side pony tails that ended just above her shoulders. Amy was a girl of few words.

"What about you Tsukasa?" I asked turning to the white haired boy sitting next to Amy.

"It was great, and were sorry that we couldn't be here to help you guys. I also firsthand got to inspect the new knightmare frames they've been creating. Suzume you should have seen them, they really know what they're doing over there. I've got tons of new ideas for the Sonda and my newest creation." He replied with a shine in his eyes.

I perked at the mention of newest creation. Tsukasa's word base for newest creation could have two meanings. 1. Something that involves endless hours of work into the night that makes so much noise that I can barley sleep or 2. A new knightmare model.

"Really? Oka-san? Who is it for?" Livi said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Now, Now Livi-chan you'll have to wait and see."

She sat back down crossed her arms and pouted.

"Oka-san your no fun at all."

I laughed at least thankful that it wasn't any strange experiment of his. Livi's phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

Silence

"Okay, I'll be there."

Getting up she looked at me and said, "Sorry Suzy-chan I'll be home late because Lloyd wants me to practice with the Akira during blinded vision."

I smiled and nodded in understanding. At least the house will be quiet for the night.

"Bye!" she said and ran out the door.

"I best be heading home as well, its late and my driver is waiting outside." Amy said and bid farewell.

Turning back to Tsukasa I looked at him and noticed he was probably tired considering the rings around his eyes.

"You should get some sleep, that was a long trip back and you could use it."

"I guess so. Good night Suzume." He replied and headed upstairs to his room.

I sighed. Getting a glass from the cabinet I filled it with water and headed upstairs towards Minoru's room.

"Otouto,"

"Onee-chan."

I smiled and walked over to him and sat on the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks to you, Livi, Tsukasa, and Amy." He said.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Now you best get some sleep." I said putting the glass of water on his bedside table and pulling the blankets up to him.

"Hey Suzume? Where is Shunsuke by the way?"

"Probably out getting drunk somewhere." I laughed at my own statement.

"Good night one-chan."

"Good night Minoru."

I turned the light off and shut the door slightly. Yawning I headed to my own room for some needed rest. Before turning off the light I looked at the clock. _9:00_. Well that's pretty early but it had been a long day. The audition I mean rehearsal considering Milly already gave us parts. I clicked the off switch on my lamp and went to sleep.

_3:00 a.m_

I was startled out of my dream by a door slamming downstairs. Getting up I put on my purple robe because the morning air was cold considering I was wearing short pj shorts and a tank top. Peeking around the corner I saw a figure huddled against the door. It couldn't be Shunsuke cause the figure was too small. Can't be Amy because the figure was too big.

Livi

Walking over I sat down next to her and shook her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She lifted her head and looked at me. It was dark so I couldn't see her face very well but I could see that her eyes were puffy and red. She had been crying. Never in my life had I seen Livi cry before. Only…once all those years before.

_Flashback_

_11 years ago_

"_Well whatcha gonna do about it! Just because your Mother's dead doesn't mean you can go around and act all depressed just to get sympathy!"_

"_B-but I-I wasn…."_

"_Shut it!" the boy said and pushed her down._

_I still remember the group of kids that surrounded her and pushed her against the fence that day. I remember seeing her begin to cry. I remember thinking how weak she was just to cry by being pushed down. I remember running down the river bank and punching that boy in the face._

"_Hey leave her alone!" Suzume said taking her fist to the younger boy's face._

_He recoiled and held his cheek. He ran away along with his gang. Suzume held out her hand to the girl on the ground._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_U-ummm I-I guess so."_

"_My name is Suzume, and this is my brother Minoru." She said pointing to the boy still on the bank._

"_M-my name is Livi." She said ridding the tears off her face._

_End of Flashback_

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

She hurled herself at me and gave me a hug. Whatever it was….It had driven itself deep into her memory.

**Next Time!**

"**Livi-chan what's wrong?"**

"**I-I…."**

"**You can tell me."**

"**S-Suzy-chan…" *sob***

**Next Time! The Painful Truth, Into the past**

***sob *sob *sob This is Livi signing off saying, Sayonara, Arigato, and I need a tissue.**


	8. The Painful Truth

**Ohiyo! Livi-chan here for the morning update…..**

**The happenings at the SacAnime 2010. The liberation Front visits.**

"**Vic!, Laura!."**

"**No Livi! Let them go!"**

"**Security."**

**Livi's POV**

"Suzume it was terrible! It was terrible." I managed to cry out with my face stuck in her shirt.

She sighed and rubbed my back before asking, "Then tell me what's wrong, what happened?"

I looked up at her and took a deep breath after releasing Suzume from my grip.

"Its nothing I just felt like crying a bit that's all, I'm sorry if I worried you." I said and put on a smile.

She blinked at me a few times, "Well then here is some advice, if you want to cry go to my room or your room or any closed off area okay..Trust me you'll need that later in life."

The door opened to reveal Shunsuke rid of alcoholic perfume. Least he wasn't drunk.

"Hey blue boy where have you been?" she asked with a sly grin.

He glared at her knowing what was up, "Why don't you tell me? I woke up sleeping on a park bench! Wasn't I in the car with you a few moments ago? Care to explain?"

"No not really." she said still smiling.

"Shun-kun!" I said jumping up and glomping the older man.

"Livi, get off!"

"Shun, Suzy gave me the best advice I could ask for she's the best, no wonder she's out of your league and always rejects you." Livi said and quickly ran up the stairs laughing."

"Perverted Kitsune." We both managed to say with red faces.

I looked at him and smiled, "I gave her the advice you gave me."

"Really?"

"Yep, it was the advice an old friend gave me."

"Wait how did you know it was me? I was behind a curtain at the time."

"Well I recognized your voice……and I did say **old** friend." I smirked.

"That's it!" he said and chased me around the kitchen and up the stairs before I shut my bedroom door in his face.

**Shunsuke's Pov**

"Playing a game of sexual tag again Shun-kun?" Livi asked peeking from behind her bedroom door before closing it.

I smirked. I could get any women I wanted not just Suzume you know. We didn't even look good as a couple anyway. I imagined it in my head me holding her hand while she ate ice cream. Well…we didn't even have a good couple name. Shume, Shuzume, Suzuke. Dammit! Maybe I could be gay. Ya that could work.

**Livi's POV**

My body slumped against the door as my room was shrouded in darkness so I couldn't see anything. I felt like a bullet had been shot through my heart and frankly it didn't feel good at all. The hot tears threatened to spill over but I held it in not wanting to cry about it anymore. Suzume wouldn't lie to her would she? She wouldn't lie to her best friend right? I wasn't just some doll with strings attached was I? The crazy man was probably lying after all he looked like a stalker with his insane clapping. To top it off he even somehow knew what I was thinking like one of those fortune readers or mind readers on television. Ya hes a stalker a total stalker. What weird people now and days. But I don't have to worry because I know Suzume would never lie to me like that………………or would she?

**Suzume's Pov**

Smiling to myself I sat at my desk and logged onto my computer. I had 10 new e-mails.

"Let's see, 5 from Livi, 3 from Milly, 1 for the months bill, and the last on from……wait there is no address."

Quickly clicking on it I opened the file to see a note. A note? Who would send this to me? It read:

_Meet at 6:00 o' clock_

_At the West Shinjuku rails_

_Be alone_

_I have something that you might need,_

_As do you_

_Sincerely,_

_Mao_

**Don't you just love cliff hangers? was talking about them in class the other day to. Suzy-chan remembers right? So far this story has over 600 hits but let's bump that up a notch okay! Sorry if the title of this chapter doesn't really correspond with the chapter itself.**

**Next Time!**

"**What do you really know about your little Lulu eh Suzu?"**

"**Who the hell are you trying to fool Mao?"**

"**Damn Mao where have you hidden Nunally?"**

"**You're wrong! Suzume would never lie to me not ever! I don't even know what you're talking about! Whatever Geass is!"**

**Next Time! Cheering Mao, Who is the liar"**

**Hahahaha This is Livi signing off saying, Sayonara, Arigato, and run from the security guards!!**


	9. OOC Time! Tsukasa and the Sleepers

**I got this really cute idea so I decided to make it a separate story instead of putting it in the actual novel…I might add it in there sometime…**

**Tsukasa's POV**

Opening the door I stepped out of my bedroom and into the hallway. I always took walks at midnight so I was dressed casually. I also made it a hobby to check up on everyone while they slept. I felt like an older brother that way. Going to the bedroom down the hall I slowly opened it enough to peek in. Minoru was silently sleeping and had his cute little bedtime patch with the bunny on it. I smiled before closing the door. Next was Amy's room. Amy usually didn't sleep over often since she goes home every night but when she was here I checked on her as well. Opening it I peeked in. Amy was asleep on the couch that she had and her laptop was beside her. It flashed Shinjuku News and McDowell Enterprises. I rolled my eyes. Amy was such a little tech, but my little tech. Walking to the second hallway I opened the purple knob and peeked in. Suzume as curled up in her office chair asleep as well. She must have stayed up past trying to finish a term paper for school. I walked in and over to her. Trying not to disturb her sleep I picked up her limp body and laid it on the bed and tucked her in. She mumbled something about Shunsuke you pervert. Downstairs I entered the living room and found Shusuke sprawled out on the couch with the remote on his chest. Cartoons were playing. I blinked. Wasn't he a little too old for cartoons? But hey you're never too old for spongebob. Turning the T.V off I went back upstairs to get my house key then check up on Livi. Her bedroom door was easy to find since it had a sticker on it that said Rawrr. Yes Rawrr…I don't even know. I peeked in and say her cuddled up in her bed, but what really surprised me was that she was cuddled up with Songha. Suzume didn't like Songha here because he always tore up the curtains and the couch. I walked in because I realized that she had my pictures I wanted on her bedside table. What no harm in getting a five figure discount right? Livi mumbled something in her sleep. She said it again, "Aishiteru….aishiteru…………………….aishiteru." I blinked. Who did she love? She was speaking in Japanese in her sleep. I sighed when she stopped sleep talking so I turned around to leave when I felt a tug on my arm. Looking back Livi was holding the cloth on my jacket and rubbing her eyes.

"Tsu-san?" she asked sleepily.

It was so cute! It was like a little sister coming to your bedroom saying she had a nightmare. I've been spending way too much time with Amy.

"Yes? What's wrong Livi? I was just about to go out for a little while." I replied pointed with my thumb to the door.

"O…well good night Tsu-san, aishiteru.." she whispered putting her figure to her mouth before curling back up with Songha.

I left and closed the door. Wait did Livi like…me?!? No way couldn't it be possible. I shook it out of my head and left.

_**In Livi's dream…**_

"_aishiteru…aishiteru." Suzuaka-san_

"Daisuki da yo"

"Really?!?"

"But Suzaku! I love her too!"

"What !?! really Lelouch?"

"Yes…I love Livi Mizuki with all my heart."

"But I love Livi even more Lelouch!…"

"I can't choose your both so cute!!."

**End…Aishiteru means I love you**

**Daisuki da yo means I really like you.**

**No livi does not like Lelouch…**


	10. He did what in what!

**I felt like writing this just because Mizuri gave me the idea…hehe….heheh…enjoy…Rhesa you have to read all of this!!! Okay!**

**Suzume's POV**

"A-ah…l-lower…."

I froze in the middle of the hallway and looked towards Tsukasa's room. I was never one to eavesdrop, but did I just hear what I thought I just heard?

"Let me know if it hurts okay?" I heard familiar voice say.

T-tsukasa!?! What was he doing? I heard a grunt and then a moan. My face instantly turned red. My eye twitched as I heard another low moan.

"H-harder! Lo-lower!.."

And…Shunsuke too! I slowly backed away as I load grunt could be heard from inside. I ran to my room and shut the door.

_Morning…_

I didn't make eye contact with Tsukasa or Shunsuke hoping not to be reminded of last night. My spine shivered. I couldn't believe they actually….well you know….did something. And in Tsukasa's bed! What about Amy? Didn't Tsukasa care about her? Wait….then that means….There both gay?!?!? I ran into them both on the stair case and they glared at me with daggers before dragging me off to Tsukasa's room. They set me down on the bed…ewww the bed…where they….gross!

"What's wrong Suzume?"

"ya you've been ignoring us all day…did we do something?" they asked.

I sighed. Well I guess I have to tell them. I took a deep breath.

"well…I sort of was walking by your room and….well…I overheard you guys."

They blinked..

"Oooo! I thought we did something wrong for a second." They started laughing.

I didn't think it was funny at all.

"w-wait! But Tsukasa don't you love Amy? What if she found out you had sex with Shunsuke!" I exclaimed.

They both choked on their laughs before turning to each other and blushing. Tsukasa was the next to speak.

"S-suzume…I was giving Shunsuke a massage….because his back hurt from being hit by a soccer ball in P.E."

I blinked..and passed out.


End file.
